memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion
The Dominion was an interstellar empire, located in the Gamma Quadrant. It was founded and led by a group of Changelings called the Founders, who over some 2000 years conquered countless worlds across the Gamma quadrant, maintaining order with their genetically modified minions and armies; the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. History Contact with the Alpha Quadrant The Dominion made first contact with the Federation when they briefly captured Commander Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Deep Space Nine, his son Jake Sisko, Jake's best friend Nog and Nog's uncle Quark in the year 2370 on a planet in the Gamma quadrant. Relations were immediatly strained when Jem'Hadar fighters destroyed the which had been sent to resuce Sisko and the party. ( ) Tensions grew between the Dominion and the major Alpha Quadrant powers, however by 2373, Gul Skrain Dukat of the Cardassian Union managed to strike a deal with the Dominion and the two governments formed an alliance. ( ) The Dominion War :See also: 'Dominion War'. By the end of that year the Federation officially went to war with the Cardassian-Dominion alliance. ( }}) The war raged for two years with the Dominion gradually becoming more oppressive over their Cardassian hosts in the Alpha Quadrant whilst the Federation lead an alliance including the Klingons and Romulans to fight the Dominion threat. In 2375 the war came to an end with the defeat of the Dominion by the Federation alliance aided both by rebellious Cardassians and intervention of the changeling Odo's linking with the Founder leading the Dominion forces. ( ) Post-War A peace treaty was drawn up between the Dominion and the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant and the Dominion retreated back into the Gamma Quadrant. Within their home territory news of the major defeat spread leading to some rebellions on subject worlds. They were quickly crushed by the Jem'Hadar. Odo, who had joined the Founders, sent a Jem’Hadar envoy named Taran'atar to Deep Space 9 to gain the Dominion a greater understanding of the Alpha Quadrant's cultures. However, Taran'atar’s ship was attacked en route by a group of Jem'Hadar who felt shamed for their defeat in the war, and continued on to try and destroy DS9 and reignite the conflict. Fortunately Taran'atar's damaged vessel was able to catch up with the rogue group and help end their attack. Several of the Jem'Hadar managed to beam to the station before their ships were destroyed. Remainging shrouded Taran'atar was able to track down and dispatch these Jem'Hadar, but he was not able to stop Kitana'klan destroying DS9's fusion core. The initial attack had provoked the Federation Alliance to put together a task force which planned to enter the Gamma Quadrant and meet an expected Dominion force head on. Fortunatly Taran'atar was able to explain the situation and the plan was called off. Taran'atar informed the allies that the Dominion intended to remain within it's boarders for the time being and that the Alpha Quarant races were welcome to explore the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Meanwhile in the Alpha Quadrant another small force of rouge Jem'Hadar refused to accept the treaty and had not returned to the Gamma Quadrant with the rest of the Dominion's forces. A Starfleet task force led by the and the destroyed several Jem'Hadar vessels still operating in the Barisa system. Around the same time the Borg assimilated or destroyed several other Jem'Hadar vessels and facilities in the quadrant, including a Dominion cloning facility which they used to clone Jean-Luc Picard to make a new version of Locutus. ( ) Politics The Founders served as the heads of state for the Dominion and were considered gods by the genetically engineered Vorta and Jem'Hadar. Administrative duties themselves, however, are handled by the Vorta. ( ; ) After forging diplomatic relations with the Cardassians, the Cardassian Union became a part of the Dominion. ( ) Member Races The more notable member races include: *Betazoid (Formerly) *Breen (2375) *Cardassians (2373-2375) *Dosi *Jem'Hadar (military servant race) *Karemma *Ourentia *Overne *Rindamil *T-Rogorans (conquered 2370) *Teplan (Formerly) *Thepnossen *Trelian *Vorta (servant race) *Yaderans (conquered 2340) Military The naval and army wing of the Dominion was completely dominated by the feared Jem'Hadar soldiers who would brutally fight off the enemies of the Founders as well as suppress rebellions. The Vorta served as commanders for the Jem'Hadar and ensured that they remained loyal by giving out The White. ( |To the Death}}) All Jem'Hadar, regardless of rank, are individually capable of self destructing their outposts or bases. This was a requirement especially when the Jem'Hadar were fighing to the last man who was needed to destroy their installations rather then allow them to fall into enemy hands. This was done so by speaking the word "self destruct" in the Jem'Hadar's own language which was unknown to races outside the Dominion. ( ) Territory Dominion territory extended through a large part of the Gamma Quadrant, expanding out of the original location of the Changeling homeworld in the Omarion Nebula. Following a Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order attack on the homeworld in 2371 the Founders moved the Great Link to a new world further out in Dominion space and away from the Gamma Quadrant terminus of the Bajoran wormhole. ( ; ST reference: ) Throughout the Dominion War the Dominion also occupied the space of the Cardassian Union. This space was returned to the Cardassians and Federation Allies following the conflict. ( , et al.) Connections * Category:States Category:Gamma Quadrant States